The Saiyan among Titans
by Rice crispies
Summary: Bruin is a teenage Saiyan, who has ventured to Earth under his master, Yenos and their Yardratian companion Kiwi. After fighting off thugs as his Pseudo-Super Saiyan form Bruin runs into Jump City's resident heroes the Teen Titans and throughout the day the young Saiyan befriends the mysterious five, unaware of their true identities due to their disguises.
1. Arrival

**Note: Hi! c: This is my first story, so it might be a little shaky at first but hopefully it'll smoothen out as it progresses. There is some mild language, but nothing too harsh. Also, I would like to note that power levels will be somewhat balanced for nonhumans/super humans; mutants, aliens, deities, and such. The story is six years after the cell games. Please review!  
**  
A spaceship resembling a compact cylinder orbited Earth's atmosphere. At first glance, the ship would appear to resemble that of the chilled race, though this one only had one blue central window instead of the traditional ellipse like yellow windows. Inside of the ship's control room sat, a thin humanoid with teal skin, straight white hair, and rather effeminate features.

His attire consisted of a maroon robe, with a green sash around the waist. His legs were crossed, one of his black high-heeled shoes tapping on the ship's tiled floor. "Bruin, my little Saiyan warrior, are you ready? We land on Earth soon," he said, lifting his partially filled wine glass up to his mouth, the humanoid would look at a young man standing next to his chair from the corner of his eye as he sips the beverage.

Bruin was a tall, silvery haired young man; his attire was parallel to that of typical Saiyan warriors; he wore a black Gi, tattered black pants with an orange sash around the waist, and orange trimmed black boots. The young Saiyan crossed his arms, and turned his head to his master, "I must admit Master Yenos, I'm a little nervous. Are you sure those, "books" had everything I'll need? What If I forget something?" he replied, voice shaky.

The teal humanoid known as Yenos, lightly chuckled, "Boy, you've trained on over ten planets, and have mastered an array of martial art techniques. Since birth, you've been a valiant warrior. What do you have to be nervous about?" while he found it humorous Yenos was concerned with his student's fear.

"Um well..." the powdery haired young man looked away, a blush tinging his cheeks, "Earth has um, females and unlike the other planets they look, well… Pretty."

Yenos busted out laughing, nearly dropping his glass of wine, "Oh Bruin you are a card!"

Bruin's blush thickened as his master had a hearty laugh, "B-but master… It's true. The women of Earth look different from those on the other planets!", he was right, over the course of his 16-year life he hadn't seen anything like the Earth woman, being that most of the Aliens he and his master encountered were Asexual or grotesque.

"My dear Bruin, the women of Earth, are "average" as you may call it. You've seen Earth etiquette in those transmissions we intercepted did you not?" he asked, receiving a nod from the Saiyan, "Simply be yourself, and you'll be fine. After all, when I enrolled you in school, the 'ladies' were kind, you have nothing to worry about."  
_

Soon the lights in the room would dim, a short green Yardratian managing the main control panel on the lower deck of the control room turned to the duo above, "Sir, I've found one of the "objects" you've been looking for, shall I begin landing procedures?"

"Please do," Yenos nodded, turning back to his student, "So, what do you think of our new home? You'll be getting a fresh start, and will finally be around being yours age for once."

The Saiyan's eyes narrowed as they entered the Blue Planet, "It's beautiful..." he mumbled, unimpressed.

The ship would descend onto the globe quickly, taking only a few minutes to land in the middle of a large body of water. The ship's main hatch would open at its top, soon the duo of Briun and Yenos ascending out of it. They were a good couple of miles from what appeared to be a city, a big T, on the coast.

"This is it..." Bruin looked on, "So, my Earth name is "Trenton Andrewson?""

Yenos nodded, "And I will be Gerard Andrewson, your father. I recommend that you get your belongings out of storage, I've brought purchased us a home in the city, utilizing Earth currency. Also, whatever you do, you do not mention you that you are a Saiyan at any cost. Do you understand? You are here to grow; I expect you only to fight in self-defense."

"Master, I'm not a common mutt, I know right from wrong, I know my limits. I'm here to be a student." he lied, the Saiyan was going to have fun on this planet regardless of the leash Yenos put on him. "This is going to be interesting.

 **The interstellar trio has arrived! But is that a good thing? Hopefully, for jump city it is. Thank you for reading! Please review, share, and fave. If you have any questions, please PM them to me! I'll be more than happy to answer.**


	2. Golden Vigilante

**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS. I DO HOWEVER OWN THE OC.  
Note: With that out of the way, welcome back! This chapter is a little longer than the last and will have more action! Please, follow, review, or send me a question through PM if you like!**

7:30 a.m.

 _Yo, my name's Trenton. Nice to meet- Oh that sounds horrible!_ Bruin thought, His azure eyes gazing at the sidewalk, not heeding the passing humans around him. _It's awesome to be here - I don't like that either._ ' Bruin and his master had just moved into the city, about a day after they landed on the blue marble. His black sneakers were tapping against the cement of the sidewalk.

"Hey watch it, kid," a man scolded, after Bruin ignorantly bumped into him. The Saiyan kept on his way, he had no time to stop, though he could use the interaction, looking back he waved his hand, at the stranger.

"And hello to you sir!" beamed, walking backward. Bruin turned around, head up, his attire was different from what he wore in space, in fact, it was more typical for an Earthling teenager; an orange 'JumpCity U' hoodie, under that a white t-shirt, black shorts, and black sneakers. The best master Yenos could find for the young Saiyan. Bruin overlooked the strange looks he would get from passersbys, it was if they had never seen a young man with silver hair before, well that and he was still thinking up introductions for class out loud.

"What about, hi! My name Trenton, but uh you guys are pretty cool so you can call me Trent." he slapped himself, that was terrible. He had to keep a close eye on his surroundings, so along with talking to himself aloud now, he would look around at the surrounding buildings. The school was supposed to be in its own little strip of land, he would know from the front gate reading "North JC high school" or he would if he could find it!

* * *

Gunshots rang through the air, breaking the young Saiyan's train of thought. He would soon be absorbed into a frenzied crowd running in the opposite direction of the gun shots. Bruin pushed forward, people screaming, and the sound of guns going off filled the air. "What in the heck is going on..." he said, looking at the fleeing humans.

Bruin would soon find himself a few yards away from, two masked men, holding briefcases stuffed with money, loose bills falling from the sides. The shorter of the two seemed to be barking orders into the bank, gun ready to shoot.

"My associate and I are gonna walk away with the money? If any of you try to ply the hero, you'll be capped, understand?" The gaunt gunman barked, "Phil, load the money in that school bus over there." He pointed his gun at a nearby yellow bus and sprayed bullets at it, intent to empty it of passengers. Almost instinctively Bruin sent a pulse of ki at the hail of bullets bouncing them away from the bust killing their momentum. The shells would all fall to the ground. Hopefully, no one was hurt. He had read about humans committing such crimes in his history books and had even seen a transmission where such a thing happened but never did he think he would be engaged in such festivities.

"He could have hurt someone with that "gun"" Bruin muttered, "I need to stop him before he does something stupid."

"Uh, boss what bus do I load the money onto?" Phil asked the shorter man, scratching his head.

"The school bus you doofus! The big yellow one! I JUST shot it." the scrawny gunman snapped, veins seeming to pop under his mask

 _I need to conceal my identity; so It'd be best if I changed a bit. I can use my other form! That should suffice for a disguise, but I'll need to suppress myself so I don't mistakenly kill one of those men._ The Saiyan scurried into a nearby alley, away from the marauding gunman's line of sight. Bruin would take off his backpack, his hoodie, and shirt. He stuffed his clothes into his backpack, careful not to 'wrinkle' them. Looking around the alley, for witnesses bruin would lightly levitate into the air, landing on top of the nearest building, and landed ontop of it dropping his bad at his side.

The Saiyan took on a power stance, slowly raising raising his ki, his blue aura becoming a fiery gold. His body bulked up a little, muscles slightly expanding, his hair almost straightens, his skin color takes on a yellow hue, but there is no considerable change in his features other than a red tint to his hair. "N-Now I'm in business," he growled.

"Teen Titans: Go!" he heard a voice command, he peeked over the roof and watched as five people in strange costumes charged towards the crooks. The leader, being lanky, wearing a green and red outfit.

"They better not hog all of the fun." he said, placing two fingers on his forehead, with a "whoosh" he would vanish, soon reappearing in front of the crooks. "Hey there" his arms were crossed, smile on his face.

The green and red clad boy held up a hand to the other heroes, gesturing them to stop in place. "Hey you! I don't know where you came from kid, but you need get out of the way! This is Teen Titan and JCPD business!"

Bruin ignored him, arms still crossed, "So, pray tell, what brings you two lovely gentlemen to that bank today? Making a withdrawal? " he narrowed his colorless eyes, "Come now, you can tell me I won't make a peep to-"

"Ha, Phil show this punk what's up!" the thin one said, aiming his gun at Bruin; "Shoot 'em up!"

The two men lifted their rifles sending a volley of bullets towards Bruin, cackling madly. "No!" The leader of the Teen Titans said, reaching out to the "vulnerable" vigilante.

Bruin snickered as his hand or more specifically thumb, middle, and index finger rapidly pinched the air, catching the bullets with relative ease. "Woo! Now that's a real test of reflexes!" he cheered, pumping his fist.

"Y-you shot. You just got… Shot? Why aren't you bleeding" Robin was cut off by the sound of shells hitting the ground?

"Hm, I thought he fired off about fifty or so? Must have missed one." Bruin felt his cheek stinging, he had been grazed and his cheek was bruised, "Hmm, I guess I was a little slow for that one."

"Robin… were- were those the bullets?" the short green hero asked the leader.

"Obviously, they missed or are using rubber bullets or something Beast Boy," Robin informed the shape-shifterr.

"They were only fifteen or twenty feet away and he just dropped the shells!" the tallest one in the group said, eyes scanning the Golden Fighter. "Scanners say he got hit. Maybe he's on codeine or morphine."

"You ain't dead? Then I'll beat you good, freak!" Phill charged, his fist cocked back.

Bruin scratched his chin, and caught the fist, "I ain't dead? Well no... I feel fine thanks." Bruin squeezed the behemoth's fist locking their fingers together. The large man let out a yelp of pain, as he took a knee. Bruin pressed a little harder, causing the man to cry out; knuckles beginning to pop, sinuses straining.

"Okay so, I guess I'll ask nicely, can you guys please put the money back? Pretty please?" Bruin asked, Phil only screamed in reply, his hand becoming useless with every tightening. "What was that? I ca't hear you over your snoring..." Bruin kneed Phil square in the face knocking the giant out cold. "Nighty, night" he whispered, dropping the man's hand next to him. Not to leave the skinny man out Bruin made a B-line for him, sending a vicious haymaker into the shorter man's stomach, his entire fist had become temporarily engulfed by the short man's gut, and shirt. With a 'shhh' Bruin drew back his fist back, letting his opponent fall to the ground, wailing aloud. "See, you could have avoided the internal bleeding, by just complying."

The Pseudo-Super Saiyan would dust off his hands, sighing in relief "Hm, that was easy."

A third crook came from behind and pressed his pistol against the back of Bruin's head. "Reach for the sky boy-"

Bruin groaned, "You humans are slow learners." he backhanded the perp, making him fall onto the ground. "Oh, sorry, would you like an ice pack?"

"You little piece of shit!" the crook said, sitting up and firing his gun.

Bruin snickered, catching the bullet in his hand, "Just once? Where's the big 'last stand?"

Several more rounds were fired off and caught with ease.

Cyborg gasped. "So he did catch those bullets!"

Starfire nodded just as stunned. "Surely he is not the helpless civilian Robin made him out to be, Raven: Can you sense anything different about him?"

Raven closed her eyes, focusing on the Golden Fighter's energy… "He's strong... How strong I'm not sure ."

Bruin dropped all of the bullets onto the cement but one, he flicked the bullet into the air, the sole masked robber looking up after it, Briun dropped an elbow onto the perp's knee the sound of bone and cartialage shattering could be heard in the general area. "Ooh, Too hard?" Bruin asked, the crook crying in pain on the ground. "Alright, I've had my fill." he turned to the Titans. "They're all yours." Bruin placed two fingers on his head.

"Hey you!" Robin said, charging forward.

Bruin waved goodbye to the hero, "Bye, bye!" he said vanishing in thin air.

"Wait!" Robin yelled, though his plea was too late.

Back on the roof where Bruin transformed, he powered down returning to his normal form, he had opened his backpack and put his clothes back on. He touched his cheek wincing in pain, "Ugh, I got careless," a small scar already forming.

The Saiyan jumped off of the roof, being the building wasn't all that tall, and crept out of the alley. The "Titans" were gone, and JCPD officers were loading the crooks into ambulances. The bus that was shot at passed Bruin by, he stared into the bus, "There are people my age on this planet… Oh, wait! I gotta get to school! Maybe that bus can help me get there if I follow it." and with that, the young Saiyan followed the school bus to Jump city high embarking on his journey into Earth Education.

 **First, day** **on Earth and Bruin is already fighting crime! But will the young Saiyan be able to withstand one of Earth's** **most difficult challenges? Highschool. We'll have to find out next chapter! Please, follow,** **review** **, and fav.**


	3. Locker Neighbor!

**Salutations! last we saw Bruin he knocked a few crooks into next week, but now he must face a new, more intimidating opposition; his first day of highschool. Will he survive? Let's hope so. Please enjoy! Enjoy! And please don't forget to review, fav, follow, and share.  
**  
Bruin's eyes were gawking at the surrounding walls of North Jump City high school, paying no mind to the other students as they passed him by and bickered on in their particular groups. He couldn't believe the majesty of it all; school was already fascinating to the young Saiyan, but to actually be in one was breathtaking. While he had learned the basics of Earth culture, he didn't believe that such centers could have existed, a place where he could meet and greet people his age, no more aliens, no more training, he could live like an Earthling!

"This place is huge," he gasped, looking down at a slip of paper with his locker number and bell schedule on it locker number 144 he would find himself in the staring down every locker in the hall, getting a few glares, stares, and even light 'hellos' from other students. He would find him on the far edge, "Hello locker 144," he smiled, twisting in his combination. Upon opening the locker, he would feel a finger tap on his shoulder.

"Hello, new friend! It appears we are locker neighbors!" a feminine voice would coo with glee, Bruin turned around, jaw nearly dropping. She was a brunette with long, and straight hair putting Bruin in mind of finely woven silk, with bangs outlining her face. She had dot-Esq eyebrows matching her hair color and blue eyes. She was tall, with fair skin. Her outfit was mostly purple; a purple sweater, black leggings, and slouchy black boots, she had two silver rings on both of her index fingers and a string necklace with an emerald pendant. The girl stood there with a warm, grin on her face with a purple binder in her arms.

"Oh um, hi!" Bruin said grabbing a slim, multiple subject notebook, and he placed a pencil behind his ear. "So your locker is next to mine? That's great."

She nodded. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Joi by the way!" she extended a hand.

Bruin extended a shaky hand of his own, shaking hers, he tried his best to keep Earth etiquette, not squeezing the hand of a lady, though to his surprise she gave him a hard squeeze. He would let go, nearly yanking his hand back "I'm Br- Trenton." he caught himself.

"May I see your schedule? Perhaps we have a class or two together? That way we can get better acquainted!" Joi beamed, smile still etched across her face.

"Um sure," he handed her his schedule, he didn't understand Earth's time zones too well, so having a local help him out would be very beneficial to him being able to get to class on time.

She took a quick glance at the piece of paper, before handing it back. "We only have homeroom together." She cooed. "That will be enough time for us to become good friends! Let us hurry; we have two minutes to get there."

Bruin closed his locker and nodded. "Alright, we are in room 120."

Joi narrowed her eyes, reaching for 'Trenton's' scarred cheek. "That looks very painful, how did it happen if you do not mind me asking."

Bruin coughed, "I was at home and my… Dog, got overly excited this morning and hopped onto my bed, pawing my face and scratched me by accident." it was a terrible lie, but it was the best he could come up with at the moment.

The beep of the intercom filled the halls, "Attention students, this is your one-minute warning, this is your one-minute warning to stop roaming the halls and report to class, thank you."

"Oh did you hear that?" Bruin laughed, pulling a mathematics book out of his locker. "Come on let's get going!"

Joi arched an eyebrow, "Yes but-" the Saiyan gripped her wrist and dashed off before she finished. Joi could only squeal as the two made their way to class with great gusto.

The two arrived in the math hall, stopping at room 225. Joi, huffed, trying to catch her breath, the Saiyan showing little to no fatigue. "Did we make it in time?" Bruin asked, opening the door. The silvery haired glanced upwards to see twenty students staring at him "Oh my...".

Joi entered the room ahead of Bruin, several male students sitting up immediately. "Hi Joi!" a few male students seemed to shreik simultaneously. Judging by the reaction Bruin figured that the girl was quite attractive. The brunette would only return a small wave, turning back to 'Trenton'.

"We can sit together," the girl smiled, "If you don't mind."

Bruin nodded, about to open his mouth before he was cut off, "Settle down class!" a bellowing feminine voice interrogated. The students scurried to their desks and immediately sat down, Joi leaving Bruin behind. The teacher had short blonde hair, green eyes, and flaxen black glasses. Her black suit contained a long-sleeved jacket with a knee-length skirt. Her white heeled shoes clicked as she stood behind her long wooden desk. "We have a new student today." Bruin felt the teacher's left hand rest on his back. "His name is Trenton. Trenton, welcome to North Jump City High School. I understand that you're the baseball team's newest pitcher?"

"Hello," he waved to the class, "And um, yes my father thought it would be fun for me to participate in a 'sport.'"

"Excellent, you seem acquainted with Miss Joi, so why don't you sit by her?" the teacher gestured to an empty seat next to the perky girl. Bruin heeded the woman and sat next to his new friend opening his notebook. "Now today class," Mrs. Boland wrote her name on the chalkboard, underlining it. "We'll be previewing for Chapter one of your English text books by labeling complex and compound sentences, and correcting basic grammatical errors. You may choose a partner or work alone; you will have most of the class to complete the 50 problems, and then we'll go over it." She passed out work packets and returned to her desk.

A group of male students led by a tall, well toned, boy with long straight blonde hair approached Joi's desk. "Hey, Joi, or should I say the most beautiful girl in the school."

"Oh. Hello, Sharpener." Joi looked up at the young man. "Need something?"

Sharpener would give her a toothy, arrogant grin, and rest a hand on her desk, "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come work with my boys and me? I'm sure your 'buddy' can get along without you." He said, offering her a hand.

"Sorry Sharpener, but I would rather work with Trenton, he is new after all and could probably use some assistance with the work." Joi replied looking over to the young man beside her, "Unless you're extending your invitation to him as well?."

"Pfft, no way hun. Can you not see? He's a total scrub." Sharpener scoffed waving the very idea off, "Besides, beautiful, you should stick with me. Remember, my dad is the assistant to the mayor of Jump City, and I just so happen to be loaded with connections AND cash."

"Oh? Is that why these people follow you?" Bruin inquired, "Are you perhaps paying them to be your friends? Or does your social status allow them to receive goods simply by putting up with your pompous attitude?"

Sharpener narrowed his eyes and glared at Bruin, "Why don't you run that by me again kid?"

"Oh, are you hard of hearing?" Bruin tilted his head, "I would be more than happy to repeat myself if that is the case."

"Grr… Give me your seat kid." Sharpener said in an attempt to reestablish dominance in the room "Before I get mad."

"Oh? And then what will you do?" Bruin asked as he wrote his name down on the worksheet, "Are you going to attack me and flex like a muscle bound gorilla after my defeat? Maybe make Miss Joi accompany you and your friends to the watering hole?"

"You little..." Sharpened sharpener clenched his fist, "I'll show you a gorilla!"

He cocked his fist back. "I'll know you out of that seat!" He threw the punch. Bruin smirked and dodged the blow before pushing the blonde into an empty desk.

Bruin smirked, "Now it's my turn-"

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Boland walked over to the light scuffle. "Sharpener and company return to your seats. Mr. Andrewson, I don't allow fights in my classroom, be it that you're new you'll be getting a warning."

Sharpener sized up Bruin, "Don't think this is over punk, just because you had a little luck doesn't mean a damn thing." he got up dusting himself off.

"Sit down Sharpener." Mrs. Boland said, shooing them to their seats.

"Yes mam," Bruin sat back down, returning to his work.

"Sorry about him Bruin." Joi said, "Nice reflexes, though." She complimented. "So about that scratch-"

"Thanks! We better finish our work!" he saved himself once more,

Joi just glared at the scar. "Oh, well maybe we can talk about it when you are comfortable."

Bruin nodded, and two furiously worked through their worksheets, soon finishing ahead of the class. "Phew...Done…" Bruin said, turning in their sheets, and placing his pencil back behind his ear.

Mrs. Boland gave him a crooked grin. "Very good; you two make quite a team." She handed him the homework for the evening. "This is today's homework, it's optional as It's more of a preview for the first chapter, you'll receive bonus points on our first quiz if you bring it in.."

Upon returning to his seat Bruin and Joi finished their homework right before the bell rang. He would place his completed work in his notebook, getting up in unison with the brunette. "So, who do you have next?"

"History with Mrs. Montague" Bruin said, the duo exiting the room. He would wave goodbye as they parted ways.

"Meet me at the lunch room!" she called, he would give her a nod, watching her disappear into the crowd of students.

* * *

Mrs. Montague was an incredibly tall woman, closing in on 6'8. She was thin and lanky, with a head of raven hair worn in a pony tail. "Bonjour students," she said in a light French accent. "I am Mrs. Montague, your World History teacher and today; we will be taking a short fifteen question quiz to find out just how much you all already know; you will have two minutes per question, and then we'll go over it together. Do not worry if you "fail" this is just practice, good luck."

Bruin walked into the classroom and sat down in a front row seat. "Ah, looks as if our new student is bold, Bonjour Mr. Andrewson."

"Um, hello mam." he would stand up from his desk and bow, it was proper Earth etiquette, after all, a few students sitting in the back of the class would scoff at him but Bruin, paying them no mind, sat back down.

Not too soon after Bruin had arrived, a tall young man entered the room; he was nearly as tall as the teacher, but it seemed she had a good foot or two on him. He had a sizable, muscular build and dark skin, he wore a fitted black V-neck, long blue jeans, black boots and had a frown on his face as he approached the teacher "Sorry Mrs. M, I got caught up in gym class." he uttered, earning an annoyed glared from the much taller woman.

"No excuses Mr. Stokes, take your seat." Mrs. Montague said pointing to the desk; Stokes walked to another front row seat and sat down a seat way from Bruin. "You'll all write your answers down on the note card on your desks. Question one: What was the name of the ship on which the Pilgrims traveled to North America in 1620?

Bruin tapped is chin, before it came to him… _Hmm.. Something about a flower…_

"Question two: Who became US president after Herbert Hoover? " Mrs. Montague walked down the isles of desk, heels clicking against the tiled floor.

Stokes scratched his bald, near shining head, and jotted down an answer.

Mrs. Montague cleared her throat, "Question three: Who was the first Vice President of the United States? "

Bruin perked up at the series of easy questions, writing the name down swiftly.

The teacher checked the class clock. "This one is a bit tougher. Question four: In April, 1982, war broke out in a neutral location between two very unlikely enemies countries located almost 7,000 miles apart. Who were the participants?"

Bruin chuckled, writing down his answer, another easy one…

"Question five: Who said ,'Give me liberty or give me death?"

The questions continued on for a moment before Mrs. Montague turned around to look at the clock once more. "That's time! Would anyone like to volunteer to answer numbers one through five?"

Bruin and Stokes raised their hands simultaneously "Me!" the two would look at one another, Bruin and the large man exchanging a glare.

"Oh, I adore it when my students are so energized to answer since you are new Trenton you may take the first five."Mrs. Montague cooed.

The Saiyan pumped his fist, and began from the top "The Mayflower, Franklin Roosevelt, John Adams, Argentina and…:" He paused for a moment, "Oh and Britain, and Patrick Henry."

"Correct! Five out of five, magnefic!"

"Pfft" Stokes rolled his eyes, "Give me the next five!"

Mrs. Montague grinned. "How spirited."

"Queen Victoria, Pennsylvanian, Andrew Jackson, The Geneva Convention, Belgium!" He huffed, "How do you like that new kid?"

Bruin tilted his head. "Um, It was okay I guess."

"Correct." Mrs. Montague said, "Who would like the last couple?"

Bruin's hand lunged up. "The Ottoman Empire, French Algeria, 1836, Prussia, and The Ming dynasty!"

"Well, I didn't call on you, but I appreciate the effort!" Mrs. Montague enthused, "Those are correct." the bell rung. "Oh well, we start tomorrow in 1836! Don't forget to bring your notebooks!"

The class quickly cleared out, students rushing out of the room. Bruin stepped out of the classroom, whistling to himself. "Yo new kid,"

Bruin turned around to see no other than Stokes, "Oh, hi Mr. Stokes." he smiled.

"You can just call me Stokes," the larger boy laughed extending a hand, Bruin without hesitating shook it, "You're pretty smart, been a while since someone challenged me in class. How about you come sit with me when lun-"

"Stokes? Are you hanging out with him? Seriously?" Stokes turned around.

"What do you want Sharpener?" Stokes asked, "Didn't I tell you I didn't want to be in your clique?"

"Oh? So you're going to hang with that loser instead?" Sharpener smirked. "I thought you were better than that big man."

"Hey, there's no need to be rude." Bruin cut in,"You don't come off as the most likable character yourself.."

"Yeah, all you do is bully people." Stokes said, "Why would I want to hang out with-"

"Blah blah blah." Sharpener said, "Let's go, boys, let's leave Stokes and his new BFF alone." He said, gesturing for his crew to follow him as he walked away.

"You've had a run-in with Sharpener?" Stokes asked, "Between you and me, I can't stand him."

Bruin chuckled "Eh, he seems sort of… Spoiled? Pompous?"

"Ha, you took the words right out of my mouth." Stokes laughed. "Hey, you should come sit with me at lunch, unless you filled up on quiz questions."

Bruin snickered, nodding, "Yeah, I'll come find you."

The duo would separate heading in opposite directions with a mutual nod.

 **It appears the young Saiyan has made two new friends his first day, but he still has a few periods to go. Will things remain as smooth as they've been so far for him? We'll have to find out in the next time! Please review, follow, favorite, and share!**


	4. Looming terror

**Welcome back! Note: I do NOT own the Teen Titans nor do I own DBZ.**

A fan buzzed over the nearly empty, darkened warehouse floor, the only light in the room illuminated over a steel desk; the man behind it well hidden by the surrounding darkness. His one eye looked over an open manila envelope pictures of Yenos, and two orange spheres spread across the desk's metal surface. "It appears two of pieces of our "collection" have reappeared in Jump City..." his voice droned.

From the shadows emerged a hulking, golem, body made of cement, two red slits for eyes, the monster did not speak. Instead, it narrowed its eyes at the pictures.

"You are to go to H.I.V.E academy immediately, and retrieve the students outlined in this report." he tossed a folder to the giant's feet, "They know of your arrival, DO NOT engage the target, instead report back to me. Understand Cinderblock?"

The mass of cement nodded, backing into the shadows the sound of a door opening and closing echoing in the warehouse upon his exit. The mystery man looked down at the pictures studying them once more. "The fly just couldn't stay away from the spider's web..."

* * *

 ** _Bruin awoke in the middle of Jump City, police sirens blaring a loud, the screams of terrified humans filled the air, some beckoning for death others pleading to their selective gods for mercy, in between wails of torment. The young Saiyan looked down at his feet; a green dog dead at his toes, olive fur glossed with crimson, thousands of black bird plagued the skies above,thousands more perched everywhere. "What's going on here?!" he cried._**

 ** _"Bruin..." whispered a voice, Bruin would freeze in place, eyes wide._**

 ** _"Show yourself!" he commanded, fist clenched._**

 ** _"How rude..." it purred, "No matter, I know how to deal with rude little boys."_**

 ** _Chains sprung up from the bloodstained from the ground; wrapping and tightening around the Saiyans neck and arms, "N-nooo!"_**

A hand slammed onto the surface of his table, "Wake up!" someone ordered waking the groggy Saiyan, "This is my table."

Bruin looked up, eyes weak with slumber, a young woman loomed over him and she didn't look too particularly happy; She was moderate in height with a petite figure, her complexion was fair, her eyes were blue like two pools of untainted sapphire, her blonde hair was straight reaching her middle back. Her attire was simple; a pink hoodie with a kitten design on the chest, black tights, and pink and white converse. Her sapphire eyes glared at the Saiyan, piercing his sleepy visage like daggers.

Bruin looked at the other tables, he rubbed his right eye in an attempt to wake himself up. "But there are no other tables, and…" he yawned, "I think it might be too late for me to get a partner, even though I'm half way-"

"Oh well." She said, sliding Bruin's notebook off of the table.

Bruin reached for his book, before looking back up at the agitated young woman, "What's your problem? Did I offend?"

"Hey! No fighting over there!" Mr. Neumann said, "Trenton, Katrina if you two want to flirt, do it on your own time!"

Bruin coughed, the statement waking him right up, "B-but… I don't even know-"

Kitten stepped back, her expression flustered her cheeks rose-tinted, "Mr. Neumann, I would never-"

"Enough." Mr. Nuemann said, "Since you two are so pressed to talk to each other, you can be partners. That should keep you from disturbing my class. Any more outburst and you will both fail the project, and you will spend your morning in detention. Understood?"

Kitten glared at Bruin, him giving her an exhausted smile in return,"I opened the frog up" he yawned, "Before I fell asleep."

"Good… I'll note the organs." Kitten said, taking a seat next to him. "So… What happened to your-"

"Bad dog, scratched me." Bruin cut her off, cutting the frog's stomach open.

"Oh..." Kitten muttered, taking notes on the contents of the frog's stomach, "Ew, does it have to stink so much?"

Bruin chuckled, "It is quite rancid, I'll cut, you note."

The two went to work, operating and analyzing in a fluid rhythm, soon getting done with the project in a matter of minutes. "Trenton."

"Yes?" Bruin asked, "We're done but I should probably clean-"

"I know that." Kitten whispered, "That's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Oh, what is it?" Bruin wrote his name on the worksheet.

Kitten stared at her worksheet, "I just wanted to apologize for knocking your book over. I didn't think you would want to work with me... So I-"

"Hey, no need to apologize." Bruin laughed, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, "I would have been more than happy to work with you, though, so next time how about we just work together?"

Kitten looked up at him returning a gentle smile, "I would like that. I'm Katrina by the way, but everyone calls me Kitten."

"Trenton, Trenton Andrewson." he extended a hand, "It's a pleasure to make the acquaintance of such a beautiful young lady."

Kitten shook his hand, "I-I... I don't know how to respond... Thank you I guess." Kitten brushed her hair out of her face another blush reddening her cheeks.

"Sorry, ha ha." the Saiyan scratched the back of his head, a goofy grin on his fac.

"I see you two aren't bickering anymore." Mr. Neumann laughed, "But save the romance for later, you still have ten minutes In class."

Mr. Neumann collected the worksheets, "Only a few of you finished, therefore only a few of you won't have homework. Those of you who did not finish will have the assignment of listing the organs of the American Bullfrog, I want every organ and gland, if I don't see them all, you WILL fail the assignment."

Some students groaned, others sucked their teeth. The bell rang and the class started to clear out, readying for the fourth period.

"Hey if you don't mind maybe we can sit together at lunch?" Bruin picked up his not book, Kitten picking up her pink fuzzy one.

"Well," Kitten began looking at her feet, "As much as I would like to, my boyfriend might not like that... He's a little possessive."

Bruin's expression softened, "Oh uh, yeah ha ha. Well, maybe we can hang out or something."

"Yeah, sorry." the girl softly smiled, "I'll see you later, though! It was really nice to meet you."

"Uh yeah!" Bruin's frown was replaced with a forced smile, "I'll be seeing you!" the duo would separate, Bruin heading towards the stairwell to the elective wing.

"Trenton! Friend Trenton!" "Trenton" turned around, confused, before his face would light up at the sight of his new friends.

"Joi! Stokes and..." he paused looking the young man accompanying them up and down, he was a tad shorter than the other human males Bruin had seen so far, roughly the same height as the young lady he had just departed from. The short young man was thin with a mess of spiky brown hair, and wore black shades over his eyes; his attire was little more than blue jeans and a black T-shirt, similar to Stoke's outfit oddly enough.

"Oh! You two have not met yet? Trenton this is Mark! A dear friend of mine." Joi excitedly gestured to Mark, "Hopefully you two may make the best of friends!"

Bruin looked down at Mark, Mark looked back face blank. The shaded young man made the first move and extended a hand, but instead of shaking it Bruin stared down at is for a moment. _Why do I feel like I've seen him before…_ Bruin thought, as he shakily took Mark's hand.

"It's a pleasure, Joi tells me you had a run in with Sharpener, is that right?" Mark asked, his once dull stare brightened by a slight smile, "I hope he didn't get to you too badly."

Bruin didn't react, he only let go of the stranger's hand, still staring at the ground. _That voice… From the fight… He…_ The Saiyan raised his head, receiving concerned stares from his new companions.

"You feelin' alright Trent?" Stokes asked placing one of his hands on Bruin's shoulder.

Bruin or 'Trenton" as they knew him, snapped out of his confused state and smiled, "Yeah, I'm just a little tired from science class. Got a long nap in."

"Speaking of class Mark, we best get to gym class before coach Spence marks us tardy." Joi held her binder up to her chest, "Will we be seeing you at lunch Trenton?"

"Uh, yeah definitely! I gotta get to art class anyway." he waved goodbye to Joi and Mark, and gave Stokes a nod, "See you guys."

"See ya man," Stokes said, the trio parting with the Saiyan.

Bruin stayed put for a moment, _Could that guy have been the… Nah he has brown hair, I'm over thinking this. Maybe I should head to the bathroom before class, and splash some water on my face.  
_  
The Saiyan went down the stairwell and into the nearest bathroom. Taking off his cap he stood in front of the first faucet he saw, turning the water on. He would splash some cold water onto his face, making sure to get some in his tired his eyes especially. "These school days are longer than I thought, how does one not go 'stir crazy'…" his mind was a mess, his eyes were red. _  
_

He had trained all over the galaxy with advanced alien races but as soon as he gets into 'school' his mind turns into a mess of information.

"Hey I thought this was the boy's room," Bruin heard from behind him, "What's a bitch doing in here?"

"Hello, Sharpener..." Bruin greeted, "While I would love to chat I need to get to class," he made his way to the door before one of Sharpener's "crew" members stepped in front of it.

"Don't worry about class Trenton," Sharpener smirked. "Me and the boys are going to give you a lesson of our own."

"And what might that be? Idiotic rambling 101?" Bruin snickered, getting a snarl from Sharpener.

"No one disrespects Sharpener!" One of the boys snapped, Sharpener and his four buddies surrounded Bruin.

The blonde crossed his arms, a smirk on his face, "You're about to see what happened to the last geek that tried to show me up. Any last words before we put you in the hospital?"

A mischievous grin stretched across the Saiyan's face, "Just a few..." he heard the voice in the back of his head egg him on to crush the bullies leaving little more than a mess in their place.

"Too bad!" one of the young men barked, he appeared to be a ginger haired version of Sharpener, he lunged forward punching Bruin across the face. He reeled back into the nearest wall, holding his hand; blowing on it to ease the pain, "What the hell?! That was like punching a wall." he cried looking to Sharpener, "Y-you said he was a geek..."

"Well… That happened..." Bruin yawned, "Anyone else want a shot?" he snickered, "Come on don't be shy!"

"Shut the hell up!" the bulkiest young man in the group growled, standing at a monstrous 6'7" tall, he lunged at the laughing ashen hair.

Bruin didn't flinch, instead, he sidestepped him and swept his feet. The giant fell back and onto his head, knocking him unconscious, leaving only sharpener and three other boys.

"I'm growing bored of these games Sharpener," the Saiyan had to hold himself back his lust for battle begged him to fight with everything he had, "I'm going to class now..." he opened the door.

Just as Bruin turned the knob he felt a hand on his shoulder, "You aren't going anywhere," Sharpener growled, fist cocked his back. Instead of delivering a nasty punch, Sharpener would find himself on his back, staring at the ceiling, after Bruin delivered a quick, well-suppressed palm strike to the young man's nose, disabling him for the moment.

"Goodbye Sharpener, it was a pleasure meeting you and your friends." Bruin opened the door, exiting the bathroom leaving the remaining three crew members cowering in the stalls.

 **It appears Bruin has made quite an impression on a certain** **villainess, but will it come back to haunt him? Please follow, fave, review, and share! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Meet the HIVE

**Welcome!**  
 **I OWN NOTHING**

Bruin walked into the cafeteria, it buzzing with the mass of conversation between bickering students . The alluring scent of food hit his nostrils, his stomach growling in reaction. "I've found Valhalla." Cain cooed to himself, heading into the line. Jon had ducked off somewhere, but the Saiyan wasn't too worried about him.

"Next up." The lunch lady said, moving a bunch of other students forward in the lunch line, each with a pale tray.

Bruin's stomach rumbled again. "You seem hungry bro." a familiar voice chuckled from behind him, "I hate the lines here man, takes too long."

"Stokes? Hey man, yeah, but I bet you at least got to eat this morning." Bruin said, "All I had was bread and water."

"Oh sorry to hear that Trent," he said, "the line's moving so you might want to move on up."

"Oh yeah," Bruin said, walking farther in the line with his tray. Let's see, wow, these Earthlings know their cuisine! I'll begin with these "French Fries", a couple of apples, jello cups, two cartons of bovine milk, two cheeseburgers, a slice of pizza, ooo a couple of bread rolls, and I'll take an extra 'hamburger'. He looked up from the tray, food stacked perfectly to prevent a spill.

"You gonna eat all of that kid?" the lunch lady asked, "Put some of that back if you're not going to eat it all."

"Of course, I'll eat it all." Bruin looked around; the lunch lady wasn't the only one giving Bruin strange looks. He grabbed a few cereal bars and a banana, quickly walking towards the pay station.

"Whoa, you got quite an appetite there." Stokes said walking next to Bruin, "I do too. How about me and you have a little eating contest?"

Burin smiled, "Sure thing!"

"Once we check out follow me to my table." Stokes said, "I must warn you, I'm the reigning champ 'round here."

"Oh?" Bruin smirked. "Let's hope you can avoid an upset 'champ'."

The two moved through the checkout and entered the main cafeteria, "Let's get going."

The two walked over to a round lunch table where the other students Bruin had met were gathered at. Though he spotted two students he hadn't met before sitting with Joi, and Mark, a young man; he was thin, had a light tanned, with olive green hair that appeared to be little more than a bad dye job, his eyes were green as well, a fang protruding from his bottom lip. His attire was simple, a beige Hawaiian shirt with a blue floral design, khaki shorts, and brown boat shoes. "Sup dude, I'm Beas- Jon. My name's Jon."

The young lady next to him rolled her eyes, she was more concerned with her book than greeting the Saiyan; she had a petite figure, and fairly skin, her eyes green, raven hair short passed her ears. She wore a black hoodie, the hood over her head, black tights, and black shoes.

"Bruin! It's wonderful to see you!" Joi moved her bookbag from between her and the other girl, "Please, sit between Idony and me!"

Mark sat on the other side of Joi, waving to Bruin. "Hey there,"

Stokes sat down across from Bruin, with the same amount of food on his plate as Bruin. "You ready to start this thing man?"

"Wait wait wait wait." Mark chuckled. "The new kid is taking on the champ In an eating contest? Ha, I gotta see this!" Mark laughed. "When you throw it up remember there's a trash can behind you Trent."

Bruin cracked his knuckles, and rolled his neck, "I haven't had a good meal in weeks."

"Ready, steady, go dudes!" Jon chimed in

Vic smirked. "Get ready to eat my-"

Bruin burped; the apples, cheeseburgers, were gone and his jello cups were empty.

"Dust?" Stokes arched an eyebrow and picked up a fork. "I'm not about to let some newbie take my title" he said, wolfing down some of his meal.

Three of the other four stared in awe, and disgust, as the two blew through their dishes. Bruin yawned, "Done."

Stokes took another bite out of two hot dogs "Ha, I guess you can't hang with the champ after all-" his eyes widened. "But- but-"

Idony flipped another page in her book and said nothing. "…Woo," she sarcastically twirled a finger in the air.

"Yeah I'm done," Bruin picked his teeth with his pinky's nail, "Hey can we get seconds?"

"Yeah see I told you Stokes would-" Mark took a look at Bruin's plate., the only thing left a lone piece of cereal from one of the cereal bars, though that would be picked up and devoured as well "But- you- how- you- but-"

"My father always said I had a black hole for a gut," Bruin rolled let out another yawn.

"Dude, what are you? Stokes has been on his win streak since the fist day! Well, orientation week, "How did you do it? Are you a competitive eater or something?"

"Nah I just like to eat is all." Bruin chuckled.

Idony rolled her eyes at the conversation. Joi gleefully clapped her hands, "Very good Trenton! Congratulations!" she took a sip of her miniature mustard barrel, a straw protruding from the top.

Bruin scratched his head, a goofy smile on his face, "Thanks, Joi."

 _Did you have to engage in an eating contest? You could have declined and eaten normally._

 _What? Telepathy? Are humans telepathic? Who is this?_ Bruin interrogated the wandering voice.

 _It's Idony, Listen, you need to be more careful concealing yourself, why isn't that scratch better dressed?_ Idony replied.

Bruin furrowed his eyebrows, _Oh you're right, I've been walking all day with this scratch on my face, and it's completely un- Wait a second. Conceal myself? What do you mean?_

 _I know who you are._ She rebutted, _Your real name, your training, your abilities, I read it all as soon as I noticed that scratch on your cheek._

 _Did you read all of that? You can read minds? Impressive._ But why haven't you told your friends?

 _From what I can see you aren't a threat, but that doesn't mean I trust you, h-_

 _I wouldn't be so quick to make threats, I'm not here to harm anyone, but it;s nice you care so much about this planet enough to confront me like this._ ruin chuckled.

"What is it that you find so amusing Trenton?" Joi asked, "I would very much like to hear it."

"Oh, it was nothing." Bruin quickly improvised, "Just a little distracted."

"He's probably laughing at Stokes," Jon said, "He ate him for lunch after all. Get it? Lunch? Ate him?"

The bell rung as Stokes slung his bag over his shoulder. "Ey Trent."

"Yeah?" Bruin stood up from his chair.

"What period you got next," he asked, looking down at the shorter male.

"Huh. I have weightlifting Coach Swain,as a part of my sports elective" Bruin said, "You?"

"Same! Hey, maybe you can spot me." Stokes said, walking off.

Bruin nodded, "Yeah, I'll spot you there."

"Lord Yenos, I have a status report ready for you." Kiwi said eyes fixated on a radar, a green pulse showing the location of three scattered yellow dots "I've found the location of one of the other balls sir, we may be able to obtain it before Bruin wisens up, as to why we're here." Kiwi's usual form was concealed under a holosuit, he looked like a bald human male wearing a suit and sunglasses.

Yenos looked up from his glass of wine, a smile on his face, "He's far too daft to wisen up Kiwi." he laughed crossing one leg over another, "By the time he does we'll have all seven and I'll bend him to my will after I get my wish." Yenos was in the living room of the tiny apartment, cozily sitting in a red leather armchair matching the rest of the living room's décor, a theme of burgundy; a burgundy carpet, a mounted flat screen TV, a mahogany bookshelf, and a wooden coffee table one orange orb with a star in the center resting on a cushion. "Hopefully, my monkey has yet to find a little mate." Yenos laughed, "I would have to neuter him sadly."

"Sir- W-we have company, " Kiwi said, "They-"

"Heard you all have something that belonged to us." He was huge; bulky and muscular in stature, he wore a black tank top with a yellow metal design on it, black tights, and black boots trimmed with yellow metal, same as his shirt. He had long, orange hair as well, eyes iris-less. "It's okay if you don't wanna hand it over, my friends and I could use a warm up anyway." He sent a punch through the window, knocking Kiwi through the wall.

Yenos calmly stood up, "Hm, that wall will need patching..."

"Hm, I hope you don't expect me to pay for it." Mammoth snickered, hopping through the window with his three accomplices. "Jinx, Gizmo, Adonis, tear it down."

Yenos smirked his purple aura rising around him, "I suppose you children want to skip pleasantries. What a shame, It seems as if one of you has potential." He punched Mammoth, sending him flying through the window, arms meeting behind his back.

Mammoth stood up again. "Hm, you're a lot stronger than you look."

Jinx was next to be knocked out of the window "Poor thing," Yenos kneed her in the stomach, arching the teen over his knee.

Jinx gritted her teeth and placed a hand on his face. "Take this!" She extended her palm, sending a volley of pink magic bolts into the alien's face.

Yenos' eyes narrowed as the volley of magic hit him. In a swift movement, he got an arm up to block the Ki before it could fully do him harm.

"Die!" Jinx shrieked, utilizing the distraction to get away from Yenos and regrouping with her squad mates, watching as the pink waves of magic washed over him. "Well, that takes care of-"

"What a pathetic display" they heard, as Yenos walked out of the dust.

"H-how? That should have killed you! I shot you in the face!" Jinx scrambled back and gritted her teeth. "Let's try that again!" she said, charging her magic.

"No need." Yenos kept his arms behind his back, "Have a taste of real energy…" he extended a palm at the girl, A small purple ball of Ki formed in his palm.

Mammoth smirked. "Look, Jinx, you're not the only one who can do fancy magic tricks."

Jinx drew the magic into her hands, into one huge ball. "This is real magic!"

Mammoth's eyes widened. "You sure?"

"Bye," Yenos uttered, firing a small wave of purple Ki racing towards Jinx.

"Alright freak, try this!" Jinx sent her wave of magic and the two clashed in a bright, energetic struggle ensuing. Yenos yawned of boredom as the girl's wave was being pushed back with ease. "Are you trying?"

"Mammoth! Help!" she was struggling to keep her focus.

Mammoth charged and punched Yenos knocking him through a few cars. The alien sat up and stumbled onto one knee. "That was pretty good boy" He flew towards Mammoth with his fist cocked back.

"I'm coming, master!" Kiwi said, charging towards Mammoth in his real form, a hulking green Yardratian warrior.

"Not so fast." Gizmo taunted, sending an emp grenade into Kiwi's path, blinding the Alien.

"You damned fools!" he screamed, charging towards his opponents once more.

Adonis smirked and wrapped his arms around Kiwi, Adonis wasn't a small fry by any means, he was a human male in a red mechanized power suit, "Giz! Now!" He said, awaiting his partner. Gizmo flipped a switch on his jet pack's control system and pushed a big blue button a volley of artificial ki blast hitting the duo below him. A smoke cloud rising around them.

Adonis stepped out of the smoke dusting his hands, and, and Gizmo turned to their companions, who were busy fighting the teal warrior. Yenos hitting Mammoth repeatedly in the stomach. The behemoth arched forward spitting and coughing up blood, soon tumbling backward. Yenos hopped back and cocked his fist back again, only to have the punch gripped by Adonis. "Now!" Mammoth said, "Come here freak-" Yenos sent a well-aimed palm strike into Adonis' nose, knocking the human back.

"Seems like an intentional design flaw to leave your face wide open for assault." he looked over to the other children, "You children are boring me if you want to live I suggest you crawl back under whatever rock you came from.

Mammoth's eyes widened. "S-shut it!"

"Very well, come." Yenos beckoned them over.

 **It appears the HIVE are in for a tougher fight than they expected from the master, but will Yenos' luck run out? We'll have to see in the next chapter! Please review, follow, fave, and share! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Tragedy and truth

Mammoth's colorless pupils narrowed at the defiant master "Your move fruit cake."

Yenos smirked "You children are chalked full of insults. As much as I would like to make my move do tell, why are you here?"

"You have something that belongs to us." Mammoth hopped back. "After we take it from you, we'll be collecting that student of yours, if we don't already have him."

Yenos smiled, "Hm, interesting, well you can have the monkey but if you're here for something important to me you're sadly mistaken."

Mammoth gritted his teeth. "What do you mean? You're out numbered freak!"

"Simply put?" Yenos cracked his knuckles. "It's cute you think I'm worried about numbers."

Mammoth turned back to the house, "Gizmo get the thing so we can get outta here!"

Gizmo swiped the one star ball from the coffee table and pushed a button on his utility belt, "I've got the ball." he placed the Dragonball into a specially made clip on his belt locking it in place.

"We need to get rid of this loser quickly, my hair is a mess!" Jinx brushed her hands against her horned do.

"Ooo, you have quite a sharp tongue young lady," Yenos laughed, "Shame I'll have to cut it out."

"Hmph, you're cocky old man." Adonis smirked, nose bleeding heavily. "Don't worry, I'll take you out quickly." he charged

Yenos fazed behind Adonis and sent a brutal kick into his back knocking him onto the ground.

The teal aliens drew his leg back and sent a heel kick into Adonis' spine, making the young man imprint the ground and his suit collapse around him. "Now, with him out of the way, who's next?"

Mammoth lunged forward, sending a punch into Yenos' cheek. The alien's head would whip to the right from the force of the punch, but his body would remain still. Yenos wiped the bright purple blood from his lips. "Hmm, you might just give me a challenge after all…" he cocked his fist back and delivered a nasty blow to the young man's stomach.

Mammoth flew back uncontrollably, sliding across the pavement like a rock skipping over water. "Silly little boy."

Adonis charged with what remained of his suit, throwing a slow, groggy punch. Yenos dodged the attack and pushed the metal clad young man away with a ki blast "Kiwi, wake up this instant. I know you aren't dead."

Kiwi didn't answer, the Yardratian warrior instead forced himself up. "Split" he yelled, a Clone of pulling itself out of separate from its host. The two Yardratians stood back to back, "Kiwi bomb!"

They fired a volley of blue ki balls around the area, blowing up nearly everything around them, cars exploded, homes crumbled, the alien did so without any conscious of the humans around them in an attempt to disable their enemies.

A large pink wave of 'bad luck' smashed in o the duo sending one of them spiraling to the ground. "Aww, looks like you boys had some bad luck" Jinx mocked. She sent another bolt of magic at clones.

Kiwi and his clone reunited, "Master, they won't yield easily, perhaps we should get Bruin, he'd be useful in this situation." he began flying towards his master.

"Gizmo!" Jinx cried, Gizmo nodded and pressed a button on the control pad on his chest.

"Have a taste of this you snot slurping butt munchers," he yelled, as he rushed forward. " Stinger!"

Gizmo pressed another button on the control pad and metallic wings sprouted out of his jet pack. A large drill protruded from his head, a second from his bottom. Jinx charged the drill bit with a touch of her magic, making it glow purple. "spin" she ordered, Gizmo blitzed at the alien spinning with great gusto in a blur of silver and green.

The spinning child hit Kiwi, in the center of his back. The small boy nearly tore through Kiwi to the other side stopping slowly. Kiwi wailed in pain, placed his arms behind his back and gripped the small boy's legs, whipping him from behind his back and onto his knee with brutal force. Gizmo let out a pained wail and was dropped onto the ground, he cried agonizingly as he felt his now shattered ribs stabbed at his stomach and lungs.

"Now you die." Kiwi opened his mouth charging a large blue Ki blast with his mouth.

"Nope!" Jinx kicked Kiwi across the face, the mass of ki exploding in his mouth.

The yardratian stumbled to the ground below his jaw mostly gone. He rested on the ground, holding his face, gurgling sounds emitting from his now lip less mouth.

"You won't even help him?" Mammoth asked Yennos, wiping the streaming blood from his brow.

Yenos looked over to his defeated assistant, "Hm, pitty." he shrugged, "I can always get another one. They come cheap on the market." Mammoth snarled and began his offense; throwing a barrage of blows at Yenos.

Yenos smirked. "You think you stand a chance against-" a stream of pink energy shot through the master's chest, "W-what?" blood ran down the corners of his mouth.

Mammoth sent an uppercut into Yenos' chin, a crack echoing throughout the battlefield.

Yenos flew back as his vision started blurring, the world darkening swiftly, "We got him!" Mammoth cheered, now to wrap it up. Mammoth stepped onto the Yenos' chest, "Nighty night freak." he clutched his hands together delivering an axe handle into the vulnerable alien's head, another crack singling the end of the fight.

Stokes nodded and walked towards his locker. Coach Swain was a man of average height, with a bushy brown mustache and chestnut eyes, He wore a grey polo shirt, red basketball shorts, and a red visor, his whistle dangling across his chest. "Alright boys pick it up." He said with a Chicagoan accent, "I'm coach Swain, your supervisor and for many of you coach." He wrote his name in large, sloppy letters on the whiteboard. "Now, I know a lot of you want to get on with weight training, but we need to have "health" class. So to make it more bearable I figure we'll get to know each other, with a uh, "activity" that'll help you get more acquainted with your classmates, I want you all to stand up and share something about yourself with the class."

Almost as if it was on cue one of the walls was blown clear knocking coach Swain off of his feet and across his desk, out of the smoking wall several soldiers donning armor that resembled a black and yellow wasp marched into the room helms outfitted with antennas and bug-like eye covers. They each have a white hexagon H crest on the chest of their suits. Each soldier also had a black and yellow gun at his hip. Stokes kicked over his desk and hid behind it. "Everyone do the same!"

Bruin kicked over his desk and hid behind it too, watching as his friend bolted for the door like a coward just after telling everyone to protect themselves. The teen avoided a spray of bullets as he just barely fled. "Coward.." Bruin hissed

The rest of the class knocked over their desks and hid behind them some quicker than others, some hesitant to move out of fear. The lead soldier was different from the others, he was taller at least 6'5 and wore a tight black spandex suit, a yellow mask, yellow shorts, and bright yellow boots. Unlike his soldiers he didn't have a gun, instead he had a yellow hexagon shield on his back with the same hexagonal H on it. "Good, now that I have your attention, maggots, my men and I are looking for a boy and not just any boy, but he's the Golden freak who played hero during a robbery this morning." the leader spoke like a drill Sergeant as he paced the room back and forth. "Now, I know you're here boy, so I'll give you two options you can come peacefully, or you can make matters worse for yourself and end up like you 'master.'"

This statement struck a chord in the young Saiyan, his initial reaction was to stand up with narrowed eyes, "What did you just say?"

"Hmph, well, well I think we've found him boys." Private Hive chuckled, "I'll go from Private Hive, to Sargent Hive in no time. Why don't you come with us before you end up like your master. Heh, I guess you can say he's a bit scatter brained."

"What?!"

Private Hive smirked. "So you gonna come peacefully or what?" His soldiers lifted their guns.

Bruin closed his eyes trying to get a signal for Yennos' ki there was no signal, not even a pulse, meaning his master was… Dead. "You bastards!" Bruin snarled, sending a knee strike into the leader's chest with blinding speed.

The leader slid back, "You've got spunk-" Bruin delivered a punch into the man's jaw sending him colliding with the white board. The soldiers fumbled their guns aiming them at the raging Saiyan. Bruin whipped his head back and fired an invisible pulse of Ki at them knocking them back.

"What did you do?!" He gripped Private Hive by the crown of his mask "Speak up."

Sargent Hive laughed, and spat in the Saiyan's face, "Like I'd tell you-" Bruin viciously struck him, blood and saliva dotted onto the floor, Private Hive falling unconscious from the blow.

The Saiyan stood up, breathing heavily, turning to the remaining five soldiers.

One of the soldiers threw his gun onto the ground and backed out of the room. "I quit"

Bruin vanished and reappeared in the center of the group, hitting them with a volley of punches and kicks, before finishing the last with an elbow. They all slumped to the ground, screaming and writhing in pain. Bruin looked back at his fellow students, in some there were looks of fear, others were shocked. He shook his head, "I'm sorry..." he uttered. He heard several footsteps down the hallway. "Teen Titans: Go!" could be heard from the hall.

The Teen Titans entered the room. "Teen Titans-" Robin noticed the six unconscious soldiers on the floor. "Attack…" he mumbled to himself, "Hey, you! We'll take it from here."

Bruin turned his back to the Titans and proceeded to pat Private Hive down. He would find a folded note hidden in one of his boots. "Hm..."

"I said step away." Robin restated, "Or I'll force you out."

"That's evidence kid, give it to us." Cyborg said, "Before things get ugly."

Bruin didn't respond, instead he put two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

"Hey!" Robin's eyes narrowed, _Trenton… Is the Golden fighter..._ _He'll need to be dealt with later._

"Are they gone?" a student peeked over his desk.

Robin turned around, "Yeah they're gone. But school is delayed until further notice. Cyborg alert the principal to order a school-wide lockdown, there may be more of these guys lurking the halls. Beast Boy check the perimeter of the school for anything suspcious."

"And what about Trenton?" Starfire asked, "We must track him down, he may be in danger."

"Right Star, you and Raven track Trenton down, can you get a read on his aura Raven?" Robin looked to the hooded girl.

Raven nodded, "It's speeding towards the city, Star and I should be able to catch him." she and starfire exited the room.

"Good we'll meet up wherever he is and will deal with him there." Robin folded his arms, "And be careful."

 **Hello! Sorry this update took so long! School has been a drag but with the coming of finals come more chapters! Please fav, review, and follow!**


	7. Fresh Start

Bruin appeared in the wreckage, his face ridden with shock and terror, Yennos' body was mangled his blue extraterrestrial blood dotted around his corpse. "M-Master?" his voice was soft shakey as he approached the carnage, "M-Mas-" a gurgling caught his attention pulling him away from his defeated Master for a moment. The Saiyan turned about face spotting Kiwi, barely clinging to life, just barely able to gesture for Bruin to come to him. In a rush the silver haired youth tumbled his way to the Yardratian's side, be kneeling beside him holding him upright. Kiwi's jaw was partially gone, his words accompanied by gentle sprays of blood.

"B-Ball, Bruin get… " Kiwi's words were short, almost as if mustering the power to speak was paining him to move what remained of his mouth, "Dragon Ba…." his words trailed off as he passed away leaving Bruin alone, his master and friend now both gone. However, the sudden draining of life from Kiwi's eyes didn't stop Bruin from trying to get answers out of the now passed servant.

"Who did this to you?" Bruin clenched his fist together, his heart was racing,anger apparent in his once pained eyes, with furrow brow he continued to bark at the lifeless Yardratian, "Tell me who did this to you!" he growled through gritted teeth, tears swelling in his eyes and streaming down his cheeks. The young Saiyan's aura had risen, though this time he hadn't taken his False Super Saiyan state, instead his hair had a golden glow to it, blinking between silver and gold, as his rage swelled. Bruin did his best to calm himself, but with every glance at the bodies of his cohorts, no, his family he got all the angrier. The transformation, whatever it was shook the immediate area, Bruin struggled to keep it down, before the sound of multiple approaching footsteps caught his attention. The attackers had returned?

Bruin whipped his head around, his vision had become filled with five figures, but they weren't the murderers, they couldn't have been, instead he had set his anger filled glance on the Teen Titans, all but the blue cloaked girl staring at him in awe. Staring at him like his classmates. "What do you all want?!" his words were harsh and venomous, he was in no mood for the heroes to intervene.

. "Trenton, it is I your friend Joi,." a crimson haired woman similar in build to the girl he had befriended at school stepped forward out of the group, she didn't look like Joi to him, her eyes were entirely green her skin no longer fair but tanned "We mean you no harm."

Bruin was hesitant at first, but the look in her eye, the expression on her face; worry. It was Joi alright, or at least she had similar features. Bruin let his guard down, the incurring new transformation halted as he shallowly breathed.

"Wait… So Trenton is the golden guy" Cyborg asked looking to Raven for confirmation, "That can't be right, right?"

Raven nodded, "His energy matches…" her reply was short, she only spared Cyborg a brief glance before looking at the surrounding destruction, "It looks like we were late to the battle…"

"Aha!" Beast Boy exclaimed, "That's awesome! Trenton the golden fighter! You ro-" his praise were cut off by Raven's hand silencing him momentarily, her other putting a finger up to her lips.

There was a silence around the group, Bruin stood up and dusted himself off looking down at Kiwi and back at Yennos. He didn't say a word he only faced the super hero quintet and took a deep breath, "I suppose you all have questions."

"Yes actually," Robin spoke up, "For starters, who are you really? Because Trenton the new kid is starting to look like something more."

"Well, as you figured my name isn't really Trenton," he sighed, "My real name is Bruin, I am not a human, I am a Saiyan and these two slain men you see are my master and his servant." he gave more detail than necessary, but all of his information was on the table, all of the information he deemed acceptable to tell anyway.

Starfire's eyebrows raised at the mention of Saiyan before she would compose herself to speak, "Well if we are performing introductions it is best if you knew who we really are…" she looked to the other Titans and back at Bruin, "You once knew me as Joi, but I am Starfire of the teen titans, it is a pleasure to meet you once again Bruin."

"I'm Beast Boy! Uh.. I mean Jon." the green one said, "Oh and this is Cy! But you know him as Stokes ha."

Cyborg nodded, "Good to see you again."

Bruin had already known Raven's identity from their chat at the school, leaving only Robin to introduce himself, "I'm Robin, but that's enough with the introductions, Tre- Bruin, as sorry as I am for your loss I'm afraid we'll need to take you in for-"

"Hold on Robin," Cyborg interrupted the leader, "Now, I know this is a long shot, but Bruin doesn't have anywhere to live, and he's on his own, after JCPD questions him he'll have nowhere to go" the cybernetic teen pointed out the obvious, but his reasoning was hazy, unless of course he meant...

"Yeah! We could use the help!." Beast Boy chimed in, "Trent, erm, Bruin would totally help us kick major bad guy booty!."

Robin gave them both an irritated frown, "As entertaining as that idea is guys, he has to shed light on whatever happened here."

"But Robin, Bruin was at school with us was he not? Therefore questioning would be the "Waste of time"" Starfire pointed out, "Perhaps we could use a new member?"

Robin looked at Raven, who mere shrugged, "He's powerful, but Starfire has a point, he wasn't here for what happened, I can't see why we shouldn't take him to the tower."

The leader stood in place contemplating for a moment, "As nice as it would be we don't need a-"

"Please Robin!" Starfire and BEast Boy whined in unison, both putting on their best sad puppy expressions, Robin eventually gave in, "Fine, he can stay with us, but he's on probation until we can clear up what happened here." he handed Bruin a yellow Titan communicator, "I expect you to report with me to the JCPD police station soon so we can try to piece together this situation, "This communicator allows for you to speak to us at all times, use it when needed."

Bruin was taken back by the gestures of the Titans, he stared at the communicator and then at the group… What was happening? They were going to open their arms to him? Were they this kind? Or were they daft? Either way he took the communicator in his hand and nodded, "Thank you… I mean this is nice and all but I can't take this, I have to go find whoever did this, I have to honor my master and avenge him." he held the device back out to Robin only for Starfire to step in.

"Bruin, you do not have to do it alone." she began, gently pushing the communicator back to him, "We are your friends, and I believe I speak for us all when I say we are more than willing to help you find out who did this. Please consider the offer, we would greatly appreciate you as our comrade."

Bruin looked into her eyes, there was a light in them, kindness, compassion, her words were true… "I guess I'm a titan then." he spoke softly, brief embarrassment on his face as his cheeks turned red. It was almost as if the surrounding carnage wasn't there, It wasn't as if Bruin had forgotten early, he was pushing it away however, with his loss came a great gain, friends. "I should recover something before we go to your home…" he made a round towards the house, entering what was left of the living room. He overturned Yennos' sofa with ease, a small obsidian box vault left. Bruin opened sighed, "It's still here…" he tucked the box under his arm and headed for his room, his clothes were thrown about, his bed overturned. He'd gathered only a few articles of clothing, his Gis and pants, and his weighted training gear. ""I'm readied when you all are." he called out to the heroes.

"Oh joy! I will show you the say." Starfire floated in the air, gesturing for him to follow.

Bruin nodded, before clasping his hands together, "Pass over Master, rest well Kiwi." the sound of sirens roared nearby, JCPD was on the way, meaning he had no time to bury the two.

Bruin followed Starfire and the others, Robin being carried by Starfire, Cyborg on the back of a Pterodactyl Beast Boy. The tower stood tall on its own island in the shape of a "T" tall, the sun was finally setting, this strange day finally over, Bruin had lost and found today and now all he wanted to do was sleep. Starfire, Bruin, and Robin landed on the roof first, Robin opening a latch to the floor below.

The three soon jumped in followed by the others, "The five doors in the center of the hallway are our rooms." Starfire pointed them out. "Do not walk into Raven's room; only she goes in there."

Bruin nodded. "I suppose I will be resting on the couch?""

"Of course not!" she giggled, "You will be taking the room next to mine." the tamaranian knocked on the door of the vacant room.

"Really?" Bruin tilted his head, the door to his new room slid open, it was far bigger than the one he had when he arrived on Earth, 'You're too kind Starfire…" he cleared his throat, why was he getting choked up? It was only a room, yet the kindness from these strangers was great, enough to get to even him.

"Bruin, I know you are having a difficult having lost your friends, but I am here for you." she placed a reassuring hand on his his shoulder, "If you ever need to talk, you may come to my room at any time."

Bruin nodded, "Yes, thank you."

He turned and entered his room, after offering the girl a brief smile, he looked out of the window of his new room, he had a great view of the city, a great view of what was to be his new permanent home. Tossing the box concealing the dragon ball on a dresser, and placing his backpack of clothes on the ground the Saiyan collapsed onto his new bed. "I'm sorry Master..."

In the hallway it had sounded like the others were settling in,"Alright ya'll! How about we celebrate our new member with a feast!" Cyborg's voice bellowed, "What kinda pizza are we getting?!"

"Veggie! No wait Pineapple!"Beast Boy interjected.

"No way! I don't want that trash on my pizza! The cybernetic titan replied. The two bickered on whilst Bruin laid down eyes on the ceiling, 'I think I'm gonna like it here…" he drifted off soon falling asleep. For the first time since he got to earth, he felt peaceful.

 **Howdy! I'm really starting to enjoy writing this story once again, so updates should be far quicker even with the coming of university again in spring. It has occurred to me that this story may need a new character outside of the Titan's universe. If anyone has an idea about an interesting character they may want to see in the story please don't be shy to PM me or leave their name in a review. Anyway, please review, follow, and favorite! If anyone has any questions please pm me, I would love to answer!**


	8. Tower Down

"Robin!" Starfire screeched, watching as her friend sped towards Cinderblock.

"Get ready for my command Star!"Robin bound towards the beast, "End of the line Cinderblock!" Robin beamed the golem across the head with his bow-staff.  
Cinderblock wailed a muffled screech, before composing himself and making an attempt to crush the boy wonder with his massive hands.  
"Pardon" Bruin appeared between the two out of thin air, the slits of Cinderblock's red glowing eyes seemed to have narrowed as the Saiyan delivered a powerful right jab into his jaw, pieces of cement flying everywhere, as the golem went plummeting into the ground he was soon immobilized by a steel beam as it was wrapped around his massive form by a gorilla morphed Beast Boy.

Bruin sighed, "Well that was something." he stepped on Cinderblock's head, "What do we do next?"  
"What we do next is wait for the authorities" Robin crossed his arms, "And don't step on him, we've already won."

Bruin sighed, "Oh well" he stretched his arms upward, "I guess I'll head out for a bite to eat, I want to sample some of your city's "cheesecake." the Saiyan levitated in the air.  
Robin stepped in his way and gripped his arm. "Not gonna happen, you and I will stay back to make sure Cinder block doesn't escape, Beast Boy, Cyborg head to the Tower we need a log of this arrest asap. Star Raven alert JCPD about Cinderblock."  
Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl. "Let's roll Cy."

Beast Boy hovered over Cyborg and gripped him by the shoulders "Later ya'll" the two flew out of the alley between the warehouses.

"We shall return later,." Starfire and Raven took off flying towards the police station.

_

The T-shaped tower was barely in view, black smoke coming from the base of the tower. "Ey Beastie, take it down." Cyborg zoomed in on the Tower with his red cybernetic eye, "Something's wrong with the tower… I'll call the others." he flipped open a hatch on his arm, "Raven, Star, Rob, we've got issues at the Tower."

"We're… on… the way." Robin's voice replied breaking up, static soon cutting off the transmission altogether.

Cyborg and Beast Boy rushed towards the Tower from the beach, "Hey! What do yall think you're doing to our place!"  
Before the duo stood three familiar figures, the same three that played hands in the death of Yenos accompanied by a fourth, a young woman. Her attire was combat ready; a pair of black tights fitted with metal knee and thigh pads, and combat boots slim to her calfs, on her upper body she wore gray under armor under a tight black tank top. To piece the outfit together, she had a black and gold mask over her nose and eyes as her snow white hair protruded from underneath.

The four figures at the base of the Tower turned around. "Hm, well would ya look at that? Well, Jinx, you might as well tell them why we're here." Mammoth held back a laugh.

Jinx smirked. "It'd be a pleasure Mammoth, no, an honor to tell them why we're here."

"We're here to take you snot suckers out." Gizmo chirped in making Jinx flustered.

"I was going to interrupt her!" Mammoth barked

Cyborg and Beast Boy charged. "We'll like to see you try!"

"Oh, we will." Mammoth slammed his fists into the ground, the impact making the two titans lose their footing.

"Hey!" Cyborg exclaimed, trying his best to keep himself upright..

Gizmo tossed what appeared to be a grenade at the two, the device exploding, static electricity crackling around Cyborg's body. "Heh, who would've thought a simple EMP could take down the tin man."

"W-what?" Cyborg fell limp to the ground, his body now dead wait. He'd grunt and groan in his attempted to lift himself off of the ground to no avail, "What did you do to-"

"Toss him in the trash already," Jinx chuckled "I'll take the little one" She snapped her fingers, a wave of bad luck hitting Beast Boy making him collapse back onto the ground by tripping over his own two feet.

Mammoth stepped on Cyborg's chest. "So, have you ever had one of these arms of yours pulled off? " Mammoth gripped Cyborg by both of his arms "If not, I'll gladly give you your first time!."

Cyborg wailed aloud as his arms were torn clean off, oil jetting from the now open arm sockets. "Why?" he weakly choked out, his vision blurring.

"You have some things we want, but don't worry you won't be around to see us take them" Mammoth took his foot off of Cyborg's chest and kicked him to the edge of the water, "Ha, I beat the metal titan all by myself, that'll get me a raise for sure."

"Enough playing around, when will Bruin get here?" Ravager interrupted Mammoth's gloating session tossing Beast Boy's now limp form onto the ground next to Cyborg, "Hurry up and send these two on their way, the sooner he finds them, the better."

Jinx grumbled to herself placing her hands on the ground before the two fallen heroes, "Bye boys."

"Stop it right there!" a voice bellowed onto the battlefield.

"Ah, Robin, how kind of you to join us. Take a nap you green and red butt muncher." Gizmo caught Robin off guard from behind zapping him in the back with a taser making him joining Beast Boy and Cyborg on the ground.

Raven and Starfire arrived on the scene, but they were far too late to stop the three males from being swallowed by Jinx's magic. Before they could intervene, they would both be knocked into similar portals by Mammoth and Ravager giving the HIVE students a sudden victory over the Titans.

Mammoth turned to his fellow perps dusting his hands. "Hm, that was easier than I thought."

Jinx nodded. "Do you think they'll come back?"

"Of course they'll come back," Ravager crossed her arms, "They're superheroes, and we have their base."

"Hm, it's been awhile since I've heard from the others." Bruin sat outside of a French cafe a small cheesecake in front of him, or at least what was left of one "I should check on them." he put down his fork and closed his eyes focusing his energy on that of his teammates, "Hm…" he only caught two one of which was slowly fading, "That can't be good…" eh stood up from the table and tossed a few dollars onto the table. Overhead the silhouette of a large bird passed up the cafe and landed on top of the building Beast Boy landed on. "Looks like I missed something?" Bruin arched an eyebrow looking down at the two exhausted titans.

Beast Boy turned back into his base form, dropping onto his knees panting as his lungs selfishly tried to refill with air, "Bruin! Dude, we have a serious problem!"

Bruin arched an eyebrow at the sight of Cyborg's now broken state, oil and blood spurting out of his open sockets and dotting the ground. "What happened to you two?" he asked shock in his voice.

Beast Boy looked up at the Saiyan. "We got jumped, four of them, really strong, our communicators were useless."

"But who?" Bruin tilted his head, "You said four, did you recognize them?"

"Don't know. Can't say we've ever faced anyone like them." Beast Boy stood up hands on his knees.

"So the tower is theirs?"

"Yeah.." Beast Boy looked down at his battered friend, "We gotta get back to the Tower ASAP; Cy'll need to fix up his joints." "I guess you should call the others," Bruin closed his eyes. "Looks like Starfire and Raven are in the city…" Bruin didn't feel anything out of the norm, no spikes in Power or sharp decreases, maybe his abilities were failing him, that or Beast Boy and Cyborg had gotten beat up by mere humans, either way, they had a job to do. "Can you do anything for him now? He's a metal man there must be some way to fuel him."

Beast Boy nodded and pressed the silver plate at the center of Cyborg's chest, underneath the plate sat a blue power core. "He'll need an hour or two; solar energy takes a while to build up."  
"Alright, I'll go get the girls. Will you need to guard him or can you retrieve Robin?"  
"This isn't the first time his arms have fallen off." Beast Boy smiled. "I'll fix him up, and then I'll head out and grab Robin."

"Alright," Bruin took a deep breath and burst into the direction of Starfire and Raven, a purple trail of aura following him.

Starfire fiddled with her communicator, static on the screen. "Beast Boy! Cyborg! Come in please" She pushed the power button.  
"You've already tried five times," Raven began, "We may have to split up, we may find the others if-"

"That won't be necessary," Bruin interrupted their conversation, "I would have been there to back you up, but I was… Preoccupied." he thought of the cafe, maybe he should have headed straight to the tower instead of getting a snack...

"Friend Bruin" Starfire looked above her "Have you the others?"

"Nope," Bruin answered. "But Cyborg is resting on top of a building not too far from here. If I'm not mistaken Beast Boy should be in the search for Robin right about now. Once he finds him, he'll regroup with you. I suppose we'll have to take your tower back with force."  
"So that's your plan? A charge?" Raven scoffed.

"Yep," Bruin smirked, stretching his arms and rolling his shoulders. A small ping of energy caught his attention, "Looks like Beast Boy has Robin. You guys should get going." he surrounded himself with his purple aura, the change catching his attention, how did it turn purple? First, his senses weakening now this, his aura flicked around him like a freshly lit flame, "I'll try to leave one or two for you all."

"What are you doing?" Starfire nervously asked, "You're not going to go alone are you?"

"Well yeah, there are only a few of them. I can probably clear them out with a few-"

"And what if they defeat you?" Starfire pointed out, "Your sacrifice would be in vain. We are a team; we must fight together."  
Bruin's eyebrow arched once again, did she not think he could do it? They were mere humans; he wasn't a human, he was a full blooded Saiyan and could handle himself without them. She had a point, though, as much as he wanted to have all of the fun for himself he was on a team now. "You're right." Bruin frowned. "Let's get going then." the three flew for the warehouse.

Cyborg rotated his arms. "So they took the tower, no problem we can take them now that I'm 100 percent."

Robin shook his head, "We can't just rush after them" Robin grimaced. "We need the others" he flipped open his communicator, "Star do you read me?" he clicked on his communicator

"Yes," Starfire answered, she and the others landing on the roof where Beast Boy had powered Cyborg back up on.

"Is everyone ready?"

"Yes," Robin nodded "Titans let's get going.

Cyborg growled, "It's payback time."

Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl and swooped down, lifting Cyborg into the air by his shoulders. Starfire lifted Robin into the air. "Try and keep up Bruin."

Bruin raised his aura once again, "Let's just get this over with."

"Guys..." Gizmo turned from the window. "Guys?"

Jinx yanked on Robin's cape. "I wanna try on his cape!"

"No, I, I need a bib to eat all of that barbecue in the fridge, and this is the only one that fits!"

"Guys!" Gizmo snapped, "They're back."

"How many?" Ravager squinted out of the window, her one eye trying to focus on the approaching figures.

"Six," Gizmo smirked. "One guy doesn't even have a costume; they must have gotten some backup since last time.."

"As if it'd make a difference. Two for each." Mammoth bounded towards the stairs. "I want Robin and the new one!"  
"No, Bruin is mine." Ravager crossed her arms, "You'll get Robin and the cyber one."

"I'll take the girls." Jinx broke the glass and jumped out of the window.

"I don't wanna fight the green kid!." Gizmo moaned, following suit. His metal attachments morphed into a quadrupedal arachnid form.

"Here they come!" Robin charged. "Teen Titans: Go!" The Titans spread out.

Mammoth stomped the ground, sending a small tremor in an attempt to knock the Titans back. "Here I come!" Mammoth leaped into the air with his fist cocked back.

Robin rolled out of the way of the attack, "You'll have to try hard-"

Mammoth threw a volley of punches. "C'mere you!" Robin rolled between his legs and whipped out his bow staff.

"Too slow!." Robin whacked the back of Mammoth's head, sending the beat tumbling forward.

Bruin charged at Mammoth fist back, "Here have a taste of-" his attack was cut off by the steel toe of a boot bashing him in the jaw. The Saiyan flipped and landed on his feet, staring down his attacker. Before him stood Ravager, her powdery locks blowing in the wind.  
"Hm, you match the description father gave me, gotta say, you looked cuter in the picture though." she reached into one of the pockets of her utility belt, "Sadly I won't get to try you out, I'm just here to deliver a message." she tossed a folded piece of paper at Bruin's feet.

"Shut up and fight me!" Bruin charged at the woman at full speed; she had gotten one lucky shot; he wasn't ready, and now he was going to tear her in half. Instead of getting his hands on Ravager she had disappeared in a cloud of smoke making the Saiyan nearly trip up. "What? How did she?" he looked around for signs of the assassin, but she had vanished in thin air, he turned back to the note that was shaking in the wind. He picked it up and tucked it into his pocket.

Robin had flown past him bumbling onto the ground, "A little help Bruin." Robin muttered spinning his staff as he charged back at Mammoth, Bruin stared at the behemoth for a moment and fell silent before a malicious grin contorted his features. "Heh heh heh… HA HA HA." the Saiyan broke out into a fit of laughter making Mammoth pause in mid charge.

"Hm, how about a little warm up big guy?." his laughter stopped, his words more acute and sharp, "You can-" Mammoth cut him off, sending a punch into Bruin's gut. Bruin gasped, but it wasn't a gasp in pain or even mild discomfort. Instead he laughed once again, "So you do want to play? Well, I have some bad news, unlike your friend you won't be catching me off guard." he chuckled to himself.

Mammoth hopped back. "W-What the hell?"

"Bruin, quit fooling around!" Robin bounded for Mammoth, beaming him across the face with his staff. Mammoth stumbled back, shaking his head to recover his focus.

Bruin threw a jab into Mammoth's gut doubling him over, "Let's see how you like this." he sent a suppressed ki blast into Mammoth's stomach launching the ginger beast a few feet away, "Aww come now, I hope that didn't kill you already." Bruin mocked the villain his arms crossed.

Mammoth stood tall once again and rolled his neck "Shut the hell up, kid! A few lucky shots don't mean sh-" Robin delivered a roundhouse kick to Mammoth's chest. "Grrr out of the way bird boy!" he gripped Robin by the ankle.

"Wait!" Robin crossed his arms and curled his body to brace for the impact as Mammoth attempted to slam him into the ground. With a bit of luck, the boy wonder managed to hit Mammoth in the jaw with his free leg, only to be whipped across the battlefield next to Bruin.

Bruin looked down at his leader and smiled, "I've got an idea." he chimed, "Distract him please."

"I hope this works!" Robin charged at Mammoth, sliding between his legs and whacking him swiftly in his ankles and thighs.

"You twerp!" Mammoth teetered on his feet, trying to catch Robin with a hard kick.

"That'll work!" Bruin cocked his right fist with his left and lunged at Mammoth, he hit him with a superman punch sending the Goliath tumbling back, he followed up with an uppercut knocking his opponent airborne and vanishing and reappearing just above Mammoth, "Nighty night big boy." with those parting words Bruin blasted Mammoth with a bright purple Ki wave. Bruin's intent wasn't to kill, but with the size of his wave, it'd seem like Mammoth was disintegrated.

Mammoth.  
Bruin landed back on the ground and dusted his hands, "Five. Four. Three. Two. One." he counted off on his fingers and held a hand in the air. Mammoth's limp, smoking body landed on his hand, and Bruin threw him onto the ground, "That's one."  
"Bruin, you should have been more careful!" Robin scolded, "Such a brutal attack might have killed him."  
The Saiyan starred Robin in his masked eyes, "Well I've learned that sometimes you have to be cruel to succeed, he's still breathing."  
Gizmo doubled over in pain, two of the arachnid arms of his suit were broken off, his body battered by the team of Beast Boy and Cyborg, "Why don't you just give up already shorty? You're outmatched and outclassed. I'm sure there's a nice preschool in prison where you'll be well taken care of." Cyborg taunted crossing his arms.

Gizmo smirked, "Suck on this scrap brains!" he tossed two flash bangs into the air, the burst blinding Cyborg and Beast Boy as well as the other Titans. The boy genius used the remaining legs of his suit to grip Jinx, who had been beaten by Raven and Starfire, and the freshly cooked Mammoth.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Bruin smirked down at the boy, "You think you can just leave? Not after you tried to take our tower!" he knelt down to eye level with Gizmo, "Rest well." he punched the kid genius in the stomach. Gizmo doubled over Bruin's fist, the pain too much for his small frame and he fainted after a pained screech.  
"Pathetic." Bruin spat as he stood back up, "So what do we do with them?" he asked cracking his knuckles, "Do we maybe wait for your authorities or?"  
"We'll hold them until JCPD gets here." Robin answered, "For now, we need to watch them before-"

Jinx weakly opened her eyes and mumbled something; a pink portal opened up beneath her and the others, and the trio fell in.  
"No, you don't!" Robin rushed towards the portal just as the villains sunk out of view. He punched the ground angrily, "They got away!"

"Let 'em go!" Cyborg laughed, "We got the Tower back ya'll! And if they come back, we'll beat 'em again!"  
Beast boy narrowed his eyes, "Dudes check your stuff!" he beamed running towards the Tower.

The six heroes rushed to the top of the tower and dispersed, and ran to their rooms; Raven paused looking at her room; her belongings were tossed around, and one of her cloaks had been torn apart, "They went into my room?" Raven clenched her fists, her eyebrow twitching.

Bruin went into his room, and it was mostly untouched, it must have looked too new to the crooks. How lucky he was… "My stuff's good," he called out.  
 _Later that evening in the Titan Tower hub_

Cyborg and Beast Boy were in a heated racing game, Cyborg's car repeatedly knocking into Beast Boy's in an attempt to push it off course, Beast Boy's green car spun out of control and off of the track  
Beast groaned, "You cheated Cy!" "Nah, it's called skill green bean." Cyborg chuckled,

Raven rolled her eyes and continued reading her book. Bruin sat against a wall, arms and legs crossed, his eyes closed shut as he attempted to begin his mental training.  
"Friends I have the "good news"" Starfire giddily bounced into the room, "Such joyous news!"  
Bruin's eyes opened his eyes, breaking his trance, "Hm? What's new?" he asked.

"On my planet, it is the celebration of Blorthog!" Starfire hopped up and down with glee.  
"And that is?" Bruin stood up dusting himself off.

"It's a celebration of friendship on my home planet and my elder sister Blackfire is coming to visit for this occasion!"

"Well, we'll welcome her with open arms." Robin smiled, entering the living room from behind Starfire.  
Beastboy smirked, "Well if she needs to kiss anyone to learn English and all, I'm totally-"  
"Come on Beastie; you know that she won't want to have to bend over to kiss a shrimp like you." Cyborg and the other Titans, but Raven, laughed as Beast Boy crossed his arms and pouted. Bruin shook his head with a light chuckle and crossed his arms once again.  
'Is she what I'm feeling?" he wondered to himself looking up at the sky, 'more importantly, what is up with my Ki, I can sense everything perfectly now…' He thought about the note that Ravager had given him, he had yet to read it and had it tucked away under his mattress; he'd have to do something about it later.  
 _The Milky Way Galaxy, just past Mars_

"Princess Blackfire, we'll be approaching Earth soon. From what we can see the dragon balls are still active, and the highest Power Level in "Jump City" is no greater than what we round up to be significantly weaker than that of a grunt!"

"Splendid. Prepare for the landing; I don't want to keep my dear sister waiting for too long." Blackfire chuckled, taking a sip from her wine glass, "She's going to be oh so happy to see me."

 **Hello again! Just a small spoiler; the next chapter will have Power levels! I tried my best to do research on the Titans including rewatching a few episodes to find strength feats to round them up properly if a character you like is underpowered I apologize! Please follow, favorite, Review, and PM with questions!**


	9. A night To Remember

I own nothing but Bruin, hello! Sorry for the lack of updates, but college is rough. This chapter doesn't have too much action forgive me.

It had maybe only been a few months since Bruin joined the Titans.

"Hm, things appear to be going well for the most part in the city…" Bruin looked over the bay, from the Titan's living room. There wasn't much to it, he had become a superhero and fought crime, but there was nothing to it other than that, in fact, he had begun getting bored of the lifestyle, it was always the same perp trying to hold up the same bank or store with their same, dull abilities, where was the adventure of it all again?

It was lost apparently in all of the do-gooding, but Bruin had a light solution to his issue, he would go train just like old times… He couldn't go off planet, but he could take to the mountain ranges not too far from the city for solidarity, or well as alone he could be with the green teen insisting upon coming with him.

"Are your bags ready Beast Boy?" Bruin turning away from the night sky.

"Maybe ya'll reschedule, storm is suppose to be rollin' in this weekend." Cyborg turned the television on. "At least eat breakfast and watch the weather channel before headin' out"

A weather woman was pointing to a map of jump city on the television, she pointed to a storm system coming towards the initial city, "We're expecting thunderstorms this weekend in-"

The screen changed to the inside of a girl's room. "Hm?" Bruin tilted his head

"What the heck is this?" Cyborg said, pressing the channel buttons on his remote.

"Dude, change it back, change is back!" Beast Boy said.

"I'm trying!" Cyborg said.

There was a queen-sized bed under a pink chandelier was positioned next to a window with pink frames. "Teen Titans!" a high-pitched, girly voice shouted. Two hands grabbed whatever was feeding the live footage and turned it around to a short, petite, blonde girl with bright, blue eyes. She pursed her lips at the camera and folded her arms. She seemed to be wearing pink pajamas covered in kitten prints. "Teen Titans!" she screamed, getting the six Titans' full attention.

"What do you want, Kitten?" Robin said monotonously. "We're in the middle of something."

"Is that any way to greet me robbie poh?" the girl giggled, "Fine, fine, since you're in a rush I'll give you the short version~" She cooed. "As it turns out I don't have a date for the prom since my stupid ex boyfriend decided to up and dump me..." "What do you want us to do about it?" Cyborg asked. "We stop villains like your father, not appease brats like you."

A devilish grin spread across Kitten's face. "You're going to have to please me somehow," she said, "or I'll blow up the Golden Gate Bridge of you stupid Titans into going."

"You're bluffing," Cyborg said. "There's no way you could get explosives under the bridge without us knowing!."

"I wouldn't worry about how they got there tin man." Kitten teased dangling the remote detonator.

"We have no choice then," Robin groaned. "Tons of cars go on that bridge every day. What do you want one of us to do at your dance?"

"Prom," Kitten corrected. "I want one of you to do whatever I say for the duration of the dance. It ends at midnight and starts at eight. And if you don't… Boom."

"Fine," Robin said, grimacing at what he was about to do. "I'll go with you, but I won't da-"

Kitten shook her head, "No thanks Robbie Poh, I have someone else in mind." Kitten examined each of the male Titans closely. "I want the new boy who daddy has been raving about the past few months. You!" she exclaimed, pointing to Bruin. "You're the one! The hair, the muscles, the eyes! You're exactly what I saw on the news."

Bruin looked at the other males and then pointed to himself, "M-Me?" he couldn't hide the blush along the bridge of his nose.

"Yes you Bru-Bear!" she squealed

"Well… She is very pretty…" Bruin chuckled, much to everyone's surprise.

"Ha good one Bruin," Beast Boy laughed, making Kitten scowl, "You don't have to go if you don't want to-"

Bruin walked up to the screen, "What will I need for this "prom" thing?" he scratched his head.

"Oh not much, I sent you two thousand dollars in the mail for a suit," Kitten said. "Pick me up at seven and we need to get there by seven thirty. I can't wait to see you Bru-Bear" Kitten's camera shut off, returning the television control to the Teen Titans.

"Suddenly, I'm not so sad about not having a girlfriend," Beast Boy chuckled.

Bruin rubbed his chin and looked back at the others, "Well guys it looks like I have a date to the prom!" Bruin bellowed.

Starfire appeared to be grinning about it. "Absolutely!" she shouted. "I'm going with you to buy the suit…"

Bruin shrugged, "Cool, you can tell me what looks good!"

"The rest of us will disarm the bomb," Robin said, trying to hold back from bursting into laughter.

Bruin looked at Robin, "Robin, what are you-"

"Gotta go to the bathroom," Robin said quickly, rushing down the hallway.

Bruin sighed. "Alright, let's go get me a suit!" he said happily.

"We need to get to work on finding those bombs," Cyborg said.

The red alarm blared, making the four Titans groan. "Who is it this time?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven pulled up a map of Jump City, zooming in on the little red blip on the screen. "Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, and See-more"

"What about the bombs?" Cyborg asked.

"The bombs will have to wait," Robin said. "Teen Titans: Go!"

Bruin and Starfire exited the suit store, walking down the sidewalk of Jump City. Bruin wore a royal blue, black trimmed tuxedo with a black bow tie and shiny, black, dress shoes. The sun started to set, Bruin checked the time on the watch he bought with Kitten's money. "It's five minutes to seven," he said. "I should be getting over there now."

Starfire's communicator started beeping. She pulled it out of her pocket and flipped the top, seeing Robin's face on the communicator. "Star!" he said. "We need you asap!"

Starfire stuffed it back in her pocket. "I have to go as well," she said, bursting into the air with a trail of neon green energy fading behind her.

"See ya!" Bruin called after her, Bruin pat down his suit and flew above the city Gohan sighed and flew above the city, pulling out his communicator and flipping the screen to the page with Kitten's address on it. "I hope this goes well," he said, approaching the large, Victorian-style mansion in the quiet suburban residences of Jump City. "Fancy place" Bruin said, approaching the door.

Before he could even ring the doorbell, Kitten ripped the door open and threw her arms around him. "Bru-bear!" she exclaimed. "It's only six fifty-eight. Why so early?"

"Wow…" he paused for a second looking at the girl, A black limo drove down the street with the windows down. "I didn't want to leave such a beautiful woman waiting for me." he chuckled.

"W-what?" Kitten seemed taken back by the compliment.

"Hey Kitten, who's the stiff?" a girl's voice rang from the limo, "Why don't you hurry up and come to the limo, I promise I won't laugh about Fang leaving you AGAIN."

Kitten seemed to have become flustered by the comment, looking down at the ground, Bruin tilted his head,"Huh?" he tilted his head, "Oh yeah, what's that? You want me to fly you to the prom?" he spoke just loud enough for the teens in the limo to hear him.

A smirk crossed Kitten's once soft expression as she took Bruin by the hand and dragged him over to the window of the limo, "That's right! I'm totally over Fang! I'm going to prom with Bruin and he's way sweeter than Fang could ever be! So why don't you leave already Jamie!"

"He doesn't look like much," Jamie said, glaring at him with her emerald eyes. "He looks like that wuss that got embarrassed by Sharpener.. Wait that is him!"

Bruin, having enough of this "Jamie" and lifted the limo up just about to tip it over before dropping it back down, "Whoops, sorry about that." Bruin laughed, "I forget my own strength sometimes. So what were you saying about Sharpener?"

"Drive," Cassie said, her limo driving off.

"Hey.., You didn't have to do that. That was just Jamie; she always teases me about fang…" Kitten looked up at the Saiyan, "But thanks for doing it anyway!"

Bruin arched his eyebrow, "Don't mention it, now how about we have a little fun before Prom?"

The Saiyan picked the blonde up bridal style and took off flying just above the limo. "Oh look who it is!" Bruin and Kitten looked at the limo, Kitten smirked as Jamie screamed loud enough to cause the limo to shake.

After a short flight, Bruin had found the the large, white cruise ship on a long, wide river bank still docked. Bruin landed in front of the ramp leading to the ship. "School ID?" the usher in front of the ramp asked.

Bruin and Kitten flashed their ID's and walked up the ramp. "Aren't you so excited to be here?" Kitten happily shouted, purposely drawing attention.

"Yeah! I've never been to a prom before!"

"Really?" Kitten asked curiously, "I would think a handsome boy like you would have girls clambering over you for prom dates.

Bruin nodded, But hey, let's have some fun, I'm just glad someone as gorgeous as you is my first date!"

Kitten giggled, pecking him on the cheek. "If you keep up those compliments I might be too red for prom photos"

Kitten wrapped herself around Bruin's arm and pulled him onto the deck of the ship with wooden floorboards and multi colored tiled lights screwed on the captain's quarters in the center of the ship. A deactivated spotlight sat at the watcher's post a few feet over the deck, ready to spot any couples dancing.

"Wait here," Kitten said, sitting her date down at one of the tables near the ramp of the ship. "I need to find a bathroom," she said, smirking lustfully. "You can join me if you want."

Bruin gasped at her words, and took a step forward. "Well... Erm I should wait here…" Bruin cleared his throat, Kitten's sultry attitude toward him shook him a bit, she seemed sweet… But she was still a villain. Right? Sure she was really pretty, and had a sweet voice she was a villain and he was doing this for the titans… Or was he?

Kitten smiled at him and waved. "I was just kidding silly, I'll be back soon." she said, leaving to find a restroom.

"Friend Bruin," Starfire's voice said from behind him. Bruin felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around, and smiled at the site of his friend.

"I thought you were with the other Titans," Gohan said, "Did you all handle the hive?"

"Robin and I are investigating the girl," she said, Robin standing near the punch table not too far away.

"Well hey, you two should have fun! Now if you excuse me I have a date!" he patted Starfire on the shoulder and made his way to his day who was just now exiting the bathroom.

Bruin offered her his arm, she would cling to it and they would head for the dance floor, Kitten walked back over to the table. "Ask me to dance."

The two wasted no time in getting under the spotlight.

A slow song began she said, she squeezed up against him arms around his waist, he moved his hand to her lower back, Bruin felt something hard under his hand. He looked over her shoulder, seeing the detonator in her back pocket.

He thought about it.. The detonator was right there, he could be the hero! No, he was on this date, and he was going to fulfill his duty. 'Heh, I guess it's a good thing I learned how to dance…' he thought to himself ignoring the detonator.

Bruin stared into the blonde's eyes, getting lost in her sapphire pools, he lowered his lips into hers absent-mindedly. He felt fireworks go off in his gut, the taste of her lips were all he could think of, she tasted like strawberries, so sweet, so eyelids just barely fell shut as they continued to kiss.

Starfire and Robin's jaws dropped.

Bruin reluctantly pulled himself away from Kitten, he couldn't speak. He would only stare at her, she'd stare back but they both fell silent. "Bruin…"

"What the heck is that thing?!" a girl shouted, watching a tall boy in tattered blue jeans, a white tee shirt, and a black leather jacket with a giant wolf spider for a head crawl onto the ship.

His six, red eyes targeted the Saiyan. "Get your filthy hands off my Kitten!" he snarled.

"Fang?" Kitten said shocked by the appearance 'ex', "What are you doing here?"

Fang's writhing spider legs clicked against ship's floor as he paced towards the duo. Bruin stood infront of Kitten, "I don't think you want this problem."

"I want you back Kitten; I need you back! Jamie means nothing to me, you're the one I want!"

Kitten's eyes widened. "What?! You're joking, right? You left me for Jamie?! Is that who you were with?!"she was furious with him, "Not like it matters, my few hours with Bruin have been way better than my years with you!"

"Grr… I'll just take you back then! " Fang shouted, charging toward Bruin.

Bruin ducked, dodging a strike from a long, black leg. Bruin lunged up and hit Fang with a brutal uppercut followed up by a hard left jab. Fang slid into the punch table, knocking a bowl of guacamole into a girl's dress. "My dress!"

Fang spat a stream of poison into Bruin's face, burning his eyes. Bruin stumbled back, "Ah, motherfu-" he gritted his teeth.

Fang shrieked and charged at Bruin once again covering everyone on the ship in webs.

"Bruin!" Kitten shouted, feeling the super strong web take their effect. "I can't move!"

Fang began pulling Kitten toward towards his clutches. "Let's get home babe" he snickered

"Don't press your luck!" Bruin snapped his bounds.

"Stop me-." Bruin delivered a knee into Fang's gut and elbowed him in the center of his eyes. Fang fell off the side of the ship; Fang shrieked once again tumbling off of the ship and into the water below were JCPD was waiting for him.

Bruin looked over the side of the ship and laughed, "See you next… Fall!" he laughed at his terrible pun and turned back to the in a haste destroyed the webs tearing them apart with tiny ki balls.

Robin's communicator started to buzz. Robin flipped the screen up, seeing Cyborg's face with the HIVE students tied up in the background. "HIVE's out, bombs are done, ya'll bring in Kitten."Cyborg said, "we're coming your way."

Bruin freed Kitten last, "Sorry he ruined your prom."

"What are you talking about?!" the blonde teen giggled, "That was great! You put fang in his place!"

She pulled the detonator out of her pocket and looked up at the Saiyan, "I guess I have to turn this in… And myself."

"Well... I don't see any reason to rush." The two stood in the center of the dance floor. The spotlight focused on them.

"What?!" she tilted her head.

Bruin looked back at Robin, the black haired teen and alien princess were gone, "I think we have time."

The announcer cleared his throat. "And the winner of prom king and queen is..." he said with a booming voice, "Bruin and Kitten!" he exclaimed.

The two teens were surprised for the most part, "Wait really?!" Kitten squeaked cheerfully, "In your face Jamie!" she cackled. The two received applause from the other couples. Bruin rolled his eyes and grabbed Kitten's hands, drawing her close to him. Kitten put her head on Bruin's shoulders as the last slow song began to play, the night came on, giving them the last dance.

Bruin was uncertain, he knew Kitten would be going to prison soon, but screw it this was the best night of his life and she would probably get out in a few months.


End file.
